Cross betweens
by skaterchick36
Summary: My friends and I have been transferred to the 9 universe by an electrical accurance.Did I mention we are from the Avatar:The Last Airbender universe.We befriend the 9 group and learn to adjust to the life during the events of 9.
1. Opening part 1

Well guys I promised my friends and so it begins. This is the opening (part 1) of my story where my friends go to a festival. They learn how the Fire Nation sees the rest of the nations and are making choices of how to live from that. But here's the twist. We get sucked in the 9 universe. Each character will have their own chapter to introduce themselves. The way they look,think,and act will be in there but for now this is the opening. (part 1) Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing From Avatar:The Last Airbender or 9._**

The Guys are walking to the festival and it's a cloudy day. Nobody is in sight though. Tamari, Jacara, Lauryn, and Iayanna are walking side by side currently in a conversation. Let's listen.

* * *

"You know,it's sad that there's so much violence in the world. Why cant people care for one another?" said Tamari in a sad tone.

"It's ok the Avatar has returned he will restore balance. By the way how are you holding up? You have to cover those tatoos so The Fire Nation wont mistake you for the Avatar. He's not the only one you know." Lauryn said in a caring tone.

"Actually it's not so bad. I dont think they can notice the tatoos in this disguise." He replied.

"That's awesome!" Lauryn replied.

"Can someone explain why we are going to this festival anyway? It's so lame!" Iayanna asked.

"We are going because we need to learn how the Fire Nation sees us." said Jacara.

"I see yall just fine can we leave, now!" said Iayanna annoyed.

"C'mon it'll be fun! The Fire Nation is on the verge of cutting edge technology. I like learning new things!" said Jacara enthusiastically.

Iayanna sighed.

"Yeah all I want to know is there views on the Earth Kingdom. I swear to the spirits if I see one thing that makes fun of the Earth Kingdom...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." out of nowhere a boulder breaks apart into pieces. "But other than that it should be good!" Lauryn said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhhhhhhh yeah, it should be great. Nice boulder smashing by the way." Tamari said.

"Awwwwwww. Thank you! You're so nice!" Lauryn said in sincerest.

"Well, if this 'Love Fest' is over can we get back into focus." Iayanna said.

Both Tamari and Lauryn blushed out of pure embarrasment.

There was a few moments of silence before Jacara screamed. They stopped.

"What is it! Are you ok?" Tamari, Lauryn, and Iayanna asked.

"No, Im fine. I wanted to liven up the moment tis all. I'm fine."

Lauryn's eye twitched. "Hahahaha! That's funny oh my spirits!" She said.

Iayanna was about to snap. Tamari could tell so he whispered something to her and she cooled down.

They pursued on until they saw a sign. The sign said "Fire Nation Festival Here. Learn all about the Fire Nation and our cutting edge technology."

"Let's just get this over with."Iayanna said.

"You should have a more upbeat attitude Iayanna. This will be ffffffffuuuuuunnnnnn!" Jacara announced cheerfully.

"Tamari. Am I seeing what I think Im seeing?" Lauryn said uncertain.

"We're here! We're really here!" Tamari said gleefully

There was music all around, laughter, lights, and dancing. As they past the entrance it lightly began to rain.

* * *

Yes im known for writing short chapters. Hope my friends like it. Part 2 coming soon.

-Noph out


	2. Opening part 2

K! This is part 2 of The Opening. Not much else to say.

_**Disclaimer:I dont own Avatar:The Last Airbender or 9.**_

Well the guys are at the festival and it appears things aren't going the way they planned. I guess Iayanna was right. The festival wasn't at all satifing. Check it out.

* * *

"Finally we're here. Let's go!" Jacara said grabbing Iayanna's wrist.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Jacara slow down! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Iayanna said trying to keep up her friends paist.

Lauryn looked back at Tamari. All his tatoos were covered except the one on his forehead. Lauryn looked around. Only a few people in sight but really not noticing. She walked to Tamari so they were faceing eachother. She snatched her belt from her waist and wrapped around his head.

"Lauryn? What are you doing!" Tamari asked uncertained.

"Just hold still. The arrow on you're head wasn't covered. " Lauryn said. "There you go, you look nice." She said.

She smiled and then blushed at what she said. So she shoved him lightly.

They stood there for a moment of silence then heard their friends calling them.

"Lauryn, Tamari! Where are you? We're waiting!" Iayanna yelled.

"Well. We should...go. C'mon." Lauryn said as she took his hand.

"Well finally,we've been waiting. Weirds." Iayanna said sarcastically.

Lauryn shrugged and Tamari just looked out of it. Jacara laughed.

"Well lets go. I want to...Oooooohhhhhhhhh what's that over there? Let's check it out" shouted Jacara enthusiastically.

They all ran to find a guy performing a firebending act. He was amazing but then pushed up witthen he asked for a volanteer. Then he picked a girl with a mask that had been pushed up. He was so graceful as he made a dragon out of fire. It was so peaceful and for the first time the gang saw something more in fire. Not as destruction or life. But a balance. A balnce between goodness and evil within itself. Then they saw the fire come toward the girl. They began to tense. Was he really going to kill this girl? Was the fire nation really this ruthless that they would kill eachother off as well? And faintly you could hear Jacara whimper as if she was going to cry.

Then a miracle/accident happened. The fire just dispersed. It took the gang a couple of seconds to relize that a boy put out the flam and he looked quite determined. Also this boy had an arrow on his head...like Tamari. Lauryn, Iayanna, and Jacara looked at Tamari then at the boy. One thing was certain Tamari had a huge grin on his face like he knew something. Then the boy started to dance. They heard boos from everyone.

Lauryn shielded her eyes and said "uuuuuggggghhhhhh! That's...uuuuuggggghhhhhh!"

They couldnt help but laugh. Then they heard a boy shout "Hey! That's the avatar!"

They all immediatly stopped laughing. Then the avatar,the girl in the chair, and some other guy took off their masks and ran. Then we saw some guards run after them. Jacara then cam in pursuit. The rest of the gang followed as they sew a fellow member of their group in some sort of potential danger. The girl seemed to be a waterbender because she suddenly had a pouch of water and whipped it at the guards. The boy (seemingly siblings) threw a boomerang at some of the gaurds. Presumably having no bending. Iayanna scoffed at him but had to give a point that he could work a boomerang. As they didnt notice a man with a cloak was helping them. They still were chasing after Jacara unaware of their surroundings.

Jacara came to a stop. The guards also came to a stop. There seemed to be a dead end were the fireworks were kept. The gang began to sneak up quietly as to not to alarm the guards. One of the guards must have like super hearing or must be part tigerbat or something because he quickly turned around and held up his spear. The others followed in pursuit. There were like 20 guys. They could've tooken them out.

Then one screamed"Look out!" A bomb that came from the man with the cloak went straight for the fireworks. All the guards ran but Iayanna was just stuck like she just froze. The gang told her to come and tried to pull her but she stayed in her spot. Then there was a huge explosion.

Tamari airbended, Jacara waterbended, and Lauryn earthbended but it was too strong.

Then everything went green.

* * *

Yes everything went green because the movie pulls a central green appearance. Now this is the transportation from Avatar to 9. Im telling you guys,im making this long as possible. Not even going to tell you how the next chapter starts off because it may be complicated. All I'll say is that you will learn what each person looks like in Avatar and 9 form. One character at a time. It will also resome with the story. Going by the order of the 4 nations so first Air. Then Water. Then Earth. Then Fire. Thats all for now bye guys


	3. Aa

Well as I said this is the beginning. Haha. So lets start with Tamari/Aa's features as he explores the 9 world.

Well this chapter was pretty easy and sorry i took so long. Im so excited. Im so happy today and that's unusual. Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer:I own nothing of Avatar:The Last Airbender or 9.

* * *

The green light let up and all they saw was a wasteland. There was trash everywhere, the sky was brown with misty acid clouds that held nothing that would be hopeful to anyone, and no water within miles. There was nothing. No life anywhere. Not even... themselves. None of them were within their own vision. They were seperated.

* * *

Tamari woke up to no one in site. He was confused. He thought, *Weren't they supposed to stay together...forever?* All he knew was that his friends were gone and he was in a place he wasnt familiar with. He was...alone.

He tried to get up but it seemed sort of a struggle. When he looked at his legs to see if they were damged,turns out it was made from polyester. He was dazed.

'Why am I made like this? Where is my skin?' His feet were made metalic (like 9's). He was never creeped out, just puzzled. He even thought it was cool after he reprived from his shock. He was held together by metalic bands. His hands were made of copper metal. He put his hands to his face. He soon learned that his eyes were optics and he had no nose.

"How am I even alive?How-how am i even here?" Tamari questioned himself.

When he tried to get up he couldn't. Then again...fail. Then...again. EPIC FAIL! Then once more...he's finally on his feet. He tried walking but found himself wobbling. He regained posture. He took another step. He was still unbalanced but could walk sturdier.

Tamari looked around. All he saw was broken everything. The landscape,the mood,... the spirit.

He started walking around wondering...in thought. Tamari then stumbled upon a transparent piece of glass. The color of his new "skin" was white with yellow and orange stripes around his waist,wrist,and ankles. He wore a red headband (around his forehead). It made him look pretty awesome. He looked like a ninja or warrior. That's...that's pretty cool. He looked at his back and saw that it had the airbender insignia (movie) and underneath spelled the words "Aa".

He smiled to himself because he looked awesome. Now,you know that's awesome. He thought it was. Although, he compared himself at being approximatly 11 in tall. As he apparently saw that, he thought, 'Why am I so small. Man, this is way to complicating. Eh,it's still cool though.'

Though once again, he glanced around. There was still no one in sight. None of his friends were there to comfort him. None of his friends were there. He was all alone. And for once,he felt alone. He didn't feel like this in a long time. His family gone...his friends gone. His brother...long lost. Aa doesn't like being alone.

* * *

Sorry im so late I am super lazy. I had this written for weeks but again...LaZy. Well...yeah Tamari has a complicated past and/or present. Now that he's alone...he's alone. That's it. He hates that. I still got you though. And when I do...Mwahahahahahahahaha. Yeah...Im that type of person.

-Lauryn out


	4. J

Sorry I'm late (again) but I've been busy and stuff. I actually had this written but I became so lazy lately.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender or 9.**

* * *

As Jacara woke up she was surrounded by trash,debri,and dead bodies. Jacara looked around and was a little surprised by the lack of liveliness around there. Wouldn't you? She decieded to explore. She saw a cathedral but senced deep down not to go there at that time.

She looked down at her waist and indeed her waterbelt was still intact but her body was made of fabrics and metals.

"Cool, I can't believe I don't have skin! I wonder how I'm able to move like this though? I guess it's the motion of law and theory."

Although, she found somehow that the moment wasn't that important. She had more important things to do. So she looked into a direction in range and infact saw that there was a building with three chimlys. She headed in that direction.

"Maybe I'll find my friends or maybe someone else. I hope they're friendly and peaceful people." Jacara said. She felt so much enthusiastic and joyious. As she journied to the castle type thing, she passed by a smally mirror. She backed back.

"How can I fit in cuch a small mirror? Hhhhhmmmmm weird." She looked at her hands and arms and was stunned. She saw that she had blue colored fabric. She was made of silk and little peices of burlap. Her hands and feet were made of metal. She was held together by strong and thick staples. Enough to stay hold of course. She twirled around and saw that the Water Tribe insignia was tatooed on her back and underneath, she saw the letter J.

"I guess that's the name I'm going by in this world. Suits me best,if I shall say so myself." She has hair that it reached to her shoulders. There were two long braids hanging down on each side of her face. She had a purple headband that had the Water sign written on it that hung listlessly to her back. (All their headbands will be that long. Samurai headbands to be in sync.)

"Wow. This is really good. *Snicker*" After she was done marvelling,she put her task first hand again. She headed on that hard trek to that building with the three chimleys.

Nothing more. Nothing less. that trek, however, will lead to a hell unleashed. Like when you watch animal planet with the animals fighting. Well that may be a toll that she will not understand. One that may change her perspective on things. But will she be able to fall back in sync with her friends? Only time will tell for this trio.

* * *

Wow,didn't expect it to be so short. Well hope you guys like. Adios Amigoes.

*BTW:Earth's next.


End file.
